My Caitlyn My Nate
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: My Caitlyn. My Nate. My Everything


**My Caitlyn**

**She was mine to keep. **

**She was mine to hold. **

**She was mine to kiss. **

**She was mine to cuddle. **

**She was mine to protect. **

**She was mine to love. **

**She was mine to care. **

**She was mine forever. **

**I'm spending the rest of my life with the girl. I don't care what people say; she not famous and she not so up herself, she caring, funny, crazy, loving, fun and bubbly…Now I might not be all them things but when I'm around her, I don't act like a shy and quiet boy. I act like a confident, outspoken and loving person to her but with everyone it is shy and quiet. **

**When I first starting hanging out with her at the age of 7; I was shy and quiet but then we hung out more and both our mom's became best friends so we did always hang out but when she turned 13, I really started noticing her because her mom had started letting her wear dresses just above her knees, she started letting her wear make-up but thing is with this girl, she was a tomboy so she didn't really like wearing dresses and make-up all the time. **

**That what I loved about her; she wasn't afraid to be something, she didn't like lying, she didn't like faking and she didn't like wearing what all girls wear out there. She likes to be different and that what I liked. I really started to fall for her when she turned 13 and it hit me hard when I found at the age of 15 that she had a boyfriend. **

**I always hated her boyfriends but she never forgot about her friends and there was one boyfriend that tried to get her to ditch her friends but she wasn't having it. She had put her foot down with this boy and eventually dumped him for being too controlling and paranoid. I knew I had my chance to ask her out when that relationship was over but I didn't want to be too soon with it. **

**I and Caitlyn eventually became close after this one night; we had gone to a fun fair with Shane, Mitchie, Ella, Tess, Peggy, Sander, Jason and Barron. We all went off and did our own thing; I and Caitlyn had gone on everything, I brought us candy floss to share, I got a picture done for us and I even won her a big giant teddy until I took her home and kissed her but she didn't pull away, she pulled me closer to her. **

**So after that night; I and Caitlyn would always be with each other, Caitlyn still didn't her friends and that what I really liked that she still made time for everyone. It not like I was her boyfriend; we never spoke about the kiss but I so did want to. I had told my mom about it and she told me to speak to Caitlyn but I knew she didn't feel the same way. **

**I eventually spoke to Caitlyn about the kiss and she turns and tells me she feels the same way. That made me extremely happy and made me feel like I was on cloud 9. We became a couple at the age of 16; I made sure everything was perfect, I made sure Caitlyn had everything and I even made sure Caitlyn was happy everyday. **

**I still treated her like my best friend. **

**After being with her for 3 years; I asked her to move in with me, she happily accepted but we realized when we started living together, we would share a few arguments about dinner, clothes and mess. But we both knew that we would argue sometimes, we didn't let it get in the way of our relationship. **

**Like one time; I and Caitlyn had a really big argument, she went home for the night at her mom. She didn't come back for 3 days until I told her that I got rid of the spider but them 3 days had really got to me because I didn't go into work and I wasn't happy but Caitlyn came home and I promised not to upset her like that again. **

**We would have off days with each other causing us to be moody with everyone else and causing upset scenes but on them days we both knew that we should stay out of each other way till the next day so when we were at home; Caitlyn would spend the night upstairs and I would stay downstairs but the next day we would be all loving and caring for each other. **

**I did find them days quite funny because we didn't have them very often but there were funny but crazy. Caitlyn would wear black for that day so everyone else knew and I would be wearing black as well but main thing is we get through them. **

**I do love living with Caitlyn because she just matches her personality and her clothes all the time like sometimes we would be at the dinner table and she would sometimes want a food fight with me or if were watching TV, she would want to play music or play games and that was fun. But every Sunday would be lazy day and make-out day; I could never get Caitlyn to move from the sofa on a Sunday but that was okay with me because we both have busy life during the week and we barely get to have lazy days so Sunday, no one would hear from us. **

**After another good 4 years; I finally decide that it was time to propose to Caitlyn, I had got Shane, Jason, my mom and Caitlyn mom help with finding a perfect ring but her mom pointed out that Caitlyn don't really like wearing rings so I had to get her ring and a locket so she could her ring on it. We both know this very well because when Caitlyn dad passed away when she was 12; I remember this day very well because she very upset and she didn't want me to leave her so I stayed at her house for the whole week. **

**But before her dad passed away; he gave her a locket with a picture of her, her dad, her mom and me, being her best friend inside. I had a smile on my face, I thought it would be Mitchie or someone else but Caitlyn had told me that day that I was her best friend and didn't want me to leave her side. I kept to my promise and kept Caitlyn close to me. **

**I found a perfect locket and I found a perfect ring for her. **

**I know Caitlyn the one for me because she has stuck by me through the break-ups with my past girlfriends, she stuck by me when my parent's got divorced, she stuck by me when I found out I had Type 1 Diabetes, she stuck by me when I became famous but I dragged her along with that experience, I was not about to leave my best friend behind and leave her out of my famous life but Caitlyn didn't care that I was famous, she was never afraid to still give me a call or tell me the truth like everyone else was back home. **

**I don't think I've ever let Caitlyn down but she has never let me down; our friendship was strong just like our relationship is. I took Caitlyn to her favorite place to propose; she had told me where she wanted her future husband to propose to her. It where her dad proposes to her mom and that was in Florida, Disneyland. **

**I trust Caitlyn to pick Disneyland but I did it; I took Caitlyn there and I propose with Mitchie, Shane, my mom, her mom and Jason there. I gave her the locket with a note inside. **

_**Caity, this locket is for you to hang your rings around your neck if you don't want to wear the rings…I love you, from your Nate xxxx**_

**Caitlyn had said yes to marry me. **

**After a year…We got married. **

**I and Caitlyn mom has never seen her so happy. **

**I brought tears to Caitlyn mom eyes. **

**I brought tears to Caitlyn eyes. **

**But I knew that they were happy. **

**After another 3 years…I had come home expecting Caitlyn to greet me but she didn't but I could hear her in the living room; talking to herself. **

"_**Oh god…Nate going to hate me" **_

**That all I could hear her mutter but then I looked at the sofa chair that was in the corner and saw a pregnancy test; it hit me that the girl I've known since she was 7 is pregnant with my child, I was happy that she was going to have my child so I decide to re open the door and slam it shut causing Caitlyn to scream. **

**I notice she had thrown away the pregnancy test and started hiding the truth from me but when she did dinner; I questioned her and she just came out with it that she pregnant, I jumped for joy with Caitlyn and told her that we were going to have to get a bigger place. **

**I really did enjoy the pregnancy with Caitlyn because she made it fun but she would let me know when she having her off day but I wouldn't back off because Caitlyn would get upset. **

**I didn't miss anything. **

**I didn't miss any scan appointments. **

**I didn't miss any classes. **

**I didn't miss my baby first kick. **

**I didn't miss hearing my baby heartbeat. **

**I didn't miss helping Caitlyn picking out the cot, mosses basket and the pram. **

**I didn't miss any baby shopping that Caitlyn needed to do. **

**It was perfect. **

**Now I know that no couple out there has a perfect marriage but I strongly believe that Caitlyn and I do because we been very faithful and very honest with each other. **

**Caitlyn gave birth to my first child. **

**We named her; Marie Rae Gray. **

**I made sure that I was here for my girls…**

**I didn't miss Marie first step. **

**I didn't miss Marie first word. **

**I didn't miss Marie first bath. **

**I didn't miss Marie first laugh. **

**I didn't miss Marie first smile. **

**I didn't miss Marie first tantrum. **

**I didn't miss anything with Marie. **

**I and Caitlyn decide that we didn't want to have anymore children. **

**But that all changed when she became pregnant with our second. **

**I once again didn't miss anything.**

**She gave birth our second baby girl; Joanna Jade Gray. **

**I didn't miss anything with my second daughter. **

**My family was perfect. **

**My family was complete. **

**My life was complete. **

**I had Caitlyn. **

**I had Marie. **

**I had Joanna. **

**I didn't want anything to change. **

**Finished. Please Review x **


End file.
